You Really Got a Hold on Me
by Galvani
Summary: Aberforth, a freshman in high school, falls in love with a senior boy, namely, his older brother Albus. What will happen when this love conflicts with morality and Albus' own crush on Gellert Grindelwald? Oneshot, A/U, songfic. Not good at summaries.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any characters, or the plotline, or the Beatles song "You Really Got a Hold on Me." If I owned any of these things, I'd be filthy rich.**

A bell seemingly off in the distance stirred a young Aberforth from his afternoon reverie. The content knowledge of Algebra II seemed a nap-worthy subject to the teen. Shouldering a backpack that was nearly half his size, he slinked out of the classroom to the nearest parking lot, where he would find his older brother, Albus, ready to drive him home.

Albus was something special: a senior, valedictorian of the class of 2009, a full IB diploma candidate, oh, and, Aberforth's secret, incestual crush.

A car horn beeped, again stirring Aberforth from sparkly fantasies of his nerdy older brother.

"Get in the car, Abe!" Albus shouted.

Aberforth was forced to ride backseat, as shotgun was usurped by a frequent flyer on the Dumbledore driving service: a certain Gellert Grindelwald. This student had recently moved from another school district where he had been top of his class for mysterious reasons. Of course he was currently only the school's salutatorian (in Aberforth's opinion, this was rightly so: no one could best HIS Albus).

As Albus followed the familiar streets to the neighborhood of Godric's Hollow, the car was silent. Albus kept stealing glances at Gellert, Aberforth could not keep his eyes off of Albus, and Gellert just looked out of the window. Finally, they reached Gellert's house.

"Thanks for the ride, Al," Gellert said, hopping out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," was all Albus managed as Gellert strolled up the walk to the front door.

Albus put the car in gear and rolled away from the house as Aberforth jumped into the front seat. All was silent again.

At about the time when Aberforth thought he would explode from unsaid things, the car pulled into the driveway and he rushed upstairs, slamming his bedroom door. He dug into the bottom drawer of his desk, pulling out an ornately decorated notebook and a pen and flipped it open to a blank page. He began to write:

_March 23, 2009_

_ Dear Diary,_

_OMG, Albus looked so cute today. I know this is wrong, but I can't help the feelings welling up inside of me. And the way he looks at Gellert just makes me ill. I wish he'd look at me like that…_

_But, anyway, school was boring, as usual. You're such a good listener, Diary._

_Love ya!_

_ Aberforth_

_P.S. XOXO_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXXXXXXXXXXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Weeks went by. Weeks full of Albus fawning over an oblivious Gellert, weeks of Aberforth fawning over an oblivious Albus, and weeks of Gellert just being oblivious. When it seemed that the situations could not become any more hopeless, the school's last football game of the year came up, and, as Gellert and Albus were both graduating, Albus decided it was time to clear the air.

Sitting in the bleachers, not really paying attention to the game, Albus turned to Gellert.

"We need to talk, Gellert," he said, just audible above the din of the crowd.

"Mhmm?" replied Gellert, more focused on the game.

"I have things I need to tell you."

"That's great."

"I'm gay. And I love you."

"…Oh."

"I was hoping you'd understand."

"I… I just remembered that I need to leave," Gellert replied, standing too abruptly and edging his way along the crowd.

"Gellert! Gellert… wait!" Albus cried, but Gellert had disappeared into the crowd. Albus sat, and, with his head in his hands began to sob.

All of a sudden, a mystical song began to play over the loudspeakers, drowning out the noise of the game.

_I don't like you, but I love you_

_Seems that I'm always thinkin' of you_

_Though you do me wrong now, my love is strong now_

_You really got a hold on me._

_You really got a hold on me._

Aberforth walked along the bleachers to his brother.

_I don't want you, but I need you_

_Don't wanna kiss you, but I need to_

_Though you treat me badly, I love you madly_

_You really got a hold on me._

_You really got a hold on me._

"It's okay, Al," he said, hugging his brother in a very unbrotherly way. "I love you."

Albus looked up. "You what?"

"I love you. I've loved you for a long time now. I love you as more than a brother."

_Baby, I love you and all I want you to do is just_

_Hold me,_

_Hold me,_

_Hold me,_

_Hold me._

"Aberforth, this can never work; we're brothers. And I'm leaving to go off to college."

_Tired of_

_Tired of_

_I wanna leave you, don't wanna stay here_

_Don't wanna spend another day here_

_Though I wanna split now, I just can't quit now,_

_You've really got a hold on me._

_You've really got a hold on me._

"But Albus, we can make it work. You're a genius, and I love you. You must love me." Aberforth squeezed his brother tighter.

_Baby_

_I love you and all I want you to do is just_

_Hold me, (please)_

_Hold me, (squeeze)_

_Hold me,_

_Hold me._

Albus faltered at the sight of his brother so indignant. His heart melted and he discovered his true feelings for his brother. "Okay, we'll make it work," he replied, standing up and locking his eyes with his brother's.

_You've really got a hold on me (you've really got a hold on me)_

_You've really got a hold on me (you've really got a hold on me)_

And their lips met just as their eyes had a few seconds earlier.

**Author's Note: I wrote this for the lulz. Review and tell me how bad this fanfic was!**


End file.
